


Undertale prompts 2020: Day 19: Everyman

by Zeliez



Series: Undertale prompts 2020 for 30 days: Tales of a Universe [18]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeliez/pseuds/Zeliez
Summary: A new amalgamate appears!It seems like... it wants to give us a message...?
Relationships: Alphys & Amalgamate(s) (Undertale)
Series: Undertale prompts 2020 for 30 days: Tales of a Universe [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905205
Kudos: 1





	Undertale prompts 2020: Day 19: Everyman

One drop falls and then another.  
Alphys puts down the carefully prepared food for each creature that should have died.  
The amalgamates, beings born from her experiments.  
Her greatest secrets, and her greatest regrets.  
Maybe death would have been better, just accept the fate that had been reserved for them. And now...  
Alphys sighs.  
She can't stay here, she still has things to do, and Undyne is not going to...

**BAM**

Alphys screams at the sudden noise.  
The other Amalgamates don't seem to react, however.

".... S-Someone is here?"

And this time she only hears the sound of something sliding on the floor.

"...H-Hello?"

A silhouette comes out of the shadows.

_Please, let it not be someone, let it not be..._

Another Amalgamate stands in front of her.  
But she has never seen them before.

A new...? But how... it's been years since she abandoned her projects about determination.

"Yet..."

It says nothing, doesn't whine, doesn't howl, doesn't bellow, just blinks once in a while, and white butterflies seem to surround it, calmly flapping their wings.

"Do... Do you need food or..."

It continues to move forward.  
She looks in her pocket.  
But it says nothing and prefers to reach out an arm.  
Alphys blinks and turns to the direction it points.  
And almost incomprehensible whispered words reach her ears.

**".......sons.....come...."**  
"...A door?"

But finally, something brings her attention back to this being.  
The butterflies start beating faster and go towards it and its face.  
It seems to get agitated, it's as if it's being attacked.  
Then it screams, a loud and powerful cry that frightens everyone who can hear it.  
In the end, its whole body that is covered with aggressive butterflies.  
And then it disappears. As if it never existed.

"...Was there someone...?"

And the door... disappeared.


End file.
